¡Todo o Nada!
by Akatsuki Miyu
Summary: Lezard Valeth lo arriesgara todo por su amada Lenneth... pero ¿Y Lucian? ¿Que ahra con el? ¿Como hara que la gran Valkyrie Lenneth lo deje y vaya con el? ¡Enterate aqui! Si! LezardLenneth [Capítulo dos arriba]
1. Capítulo uno

"¡Todo o Nada!"

By: Miyu Aensland

Miyu: Ninguno de los personajes de Valkyrie Profile me pertenecen, si asi lo fuera, Lezard y Lenneth serían pareja nn

Si no te gusta la pareja de aquí adentro, no sigas leyendo nOn, y sin mas vueltas... el fic!

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Capítulo 1: Surge la idea  


¿Cómo olvidarla? Su perfección, su rostro, su fuerza... Imposible describir con palabras, pues no habrían palabras para describirla.  
Esta era, la mente de un joven mago, cabello castaño corto, ojos color castaño también que estaban protegidos por unos lentes bastante elegantes. Su vestimenta no se quedaba atrás. Traía consigo una capa color azul oscuro desde los hombros que dificultaba la visión de su ropa color azul. Una forma que no lo reconocieran quizá. Bajó la gran capa llevaba consigo uno de sus mas grandes tesoros: Su libro.

– Lenneth... Lenneth... ¿Por qué mi amada? ¿Por qué hacerme esto? ¿Acaso no te he demostrado cuanto te aprecio mi amada diosa?- pensaba asi mismo el gran Lezard Valeth

Aún pasando dos años desde la ultima vez que la vio, el seguía pensando en ella como si hubiese sido la primera vez. Seguía pensando en como separarla de aquel hombre, Lucian... Ese hombre que le habría arrebatado a su preciada valkyrie. El debía pagar por lo que había hecho, pagar por arrebatarle su diosa.  
Pero... Debía tener un plan, y uno que lograra que se separaran.  
Su laboratorio estaba repleto de libros, pociones, rituales, todo lo que el mejor mago pudiera soñar, pero no había anda de como conseguir su mas preciada meta.  
Un ruido proveniente de la puerta hico reaccionar al joven de sus pensamientos. Sin darse cuenta estaba absorto en ellos de tal modo que se sobresalto al oír el golpe.

– Joven Lezard, ¿Se encuentra usted bien?- pregunto una voz detrás de la puerta  
– Si, solo estaba pensando –contestó el mago  
– Si necesita ayuda en lo que sea, estaré abajo- dijo mientras se oía marchar

Entonces fue cuando ocurrió, todo fue rápido, pero la idea por fin habría surgido. La idea de como separar a Lucian de Lenneth... Si... Todo era perfecto...  
Con rapidez empezó a escribir la idea, mejorando cada letra y cada palabra, ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes? Era simplemente maravillosa.

– Será perfecto... No puede salir nada mal aquí, solo necesito una chica joven para la idea... Pronto mi amada diosa... Pronto estaremos juntos...- rió finalmente Lezard mientras terminaba de escribir su maravillosa idea.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Bien, este capitulo es corito y sencillo, originalmente iba a ser un One Shot, pero decidí hacerlo de mas de un capitulo n.n nos estamos viendo! Saludos!

Miyu Aensland


	2. Capítulo dos

¡Todo o Nada!

By: Miyu

Miyu: Es corto, lo sé, pero el tiempo me apremia y quería subir el capítulo dos :) . Dedicados para los fans de esta hermosa pareja LezardLenneth.

Enjoy It :)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La risa del joven mago se pudo escuchar por toda la torre. Sus mas fieles sirvientes sabían que estaba tramando y lo apoyarían en todo. Se levantó de su asiento y se dispuso a mirar por la ventana; esperando la llegada de alguien tal vez. Una sonrisa de malicia se mantuvo en su rostro hasta que golpearon la puerta. Manteniendo la misma posición solo giró su cabeza para mirar la puerta. Volvió a sonreir.

- Pasa, te estaba esperando... Mysty - dijo la voz del mago

La puerta se abrió y por ella entro la joven mencionada. Su cabello verde se veía arreglado esta mañana; aunque ella seguía manteniendo la misma cara de siempre... Hay cosas que nunca cambiará. Él como buen caballero, hizo un gesto para que la maga se sentará; para así comenzar la "reunión". Ella por su parte hizo un gesto de despreció; sacó unos papeles de su bolso y los tiró sobre la mesa. Su mirada se veía molesta.

- No se que estás tramando está vez, pero no me involucres más en ellos, ¿me entiendes?-

- Mysty, no hay razón para estar así. Somos amigos, ¿no? - sonrió falsamente el mago

- ¡Nada de amigos ni que nada! ¡Tu pequeño bicho!(1)-

El mago borró su sonrisa y buscó uno de sus libros de su biblioteca. Mystina lo miraba cautelozamente; después de todo, quien podría confiar en Lezard Valeth...

Éste último agarró uno de sus libros y con una sonrisa se lo entregó a la hechizera. La cara de Mystina se iluminó un poco; pero mantuvo su semblante de seriedad mientras lo tomaba ente sus manos. Él sonrió.

- Tal como te lo prometí, querida Mysty, aquí esta el libro que estabas buscando, ¿me equivoco?- habló en torno burlón

- Me voy, adios-

Y una vez dichas esas palabras, se fue dando un fuerte golpe en la puerta; provocando que casi de destruyera. Lezard tomó los papeles que Mysty había traído. Sabía bien que estaban alterados por ésta última; pero era lo que le faltaba para terminar su plan. Esbozó una sonrisa mientras seguía trazando unos planos.

-Señor Lezard- preguntó una muchacha desde el otro lado de la puerta - He traído lo que me pidió-

El mago rió en voz alta mientras volvía a abrir lo que alguna vez una puerta. Una de sus sirvientas le entregó un reporte según parecía. Esta hizo un gesto de agradeciemento y se fue. Lezard volvió a entrar y puso los papeles sobre la mesa.

Lentamente los abrió y observó en ellos planos. Rió una vez más y los comparó. Allí se mostraba la cámara de un castillo; que parecía tener algo indispensable para el plan del mago.

-Tan solo falta la fecha exacta...- susurró por lo bajo el mago mientras miraba la hermosa luna llena en el cielo

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(1) Se que suena raro, pero lo que sucede es que en inglés es " You little freak!", no sabía bien como expresarlo y se me ocurrió así. Es la costumbre de jugarlo en inglés :)

¡¡No lo puedo creer!! ¡¡He subido el capítulo dos después de tanto tiempo!! ¡¿Qué seguirá ahora?! ¡¿Empezaré a escribir más historias largas?! -rie-

Peor es nada; más proviniendo de mi, que por lo menos así parece que no me olvido de mis historias. "Pronto" el capítulo tres, se los juro xD

Saludos,

Akatsuki Miyu


End file.
